


Cherry Sparkles

by shark_snark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Probably cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_snark/pseuds/shark_snark
Summary: When Sylvain and Felix take a break after practice beneath some trees, Sylvain admires just how beautiful Felix is.





	Cherry Sparkles

Soft, warm sun rays were falling through the leaves of the trees and tickled Sylvain’s face as he sighed and plopped down on a lower part of the stone wall that surrounded the monastery. His shoulders ached from the strain he’s put on them moments before during his training session with Felix, and he rolled them with ugly, cracking sounds. If Felix heard it, he did not comment on it, though Sylvain could imagine what was going through his mind. _That’s what you get for always skipping._

He couldn’t exactly disagree, but Felix dragged him out to practice time and time again, and very often Sylvain followed of his own accord anyway. Not because he wanted to get stabbed and snapped at by Felix, but because he simply enjoyed his company — and there wasn’t much else they had in common when it came to leisure activities. Not that he considered sword practice a leisure activity, but Sylvain wasn’t picky. In that regard, at least. He cherished every moment Felix would give him, from their training on the grounds to actual battles out there on the field, the occasional shared dinners and the quiet breaks in between. Like the one they had right in that moment.

Felix was leaning against the wall, his hips pressed against the stone and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sunlight was dancing across his face, sparkling in his eyes as the wind rustled through the apple and cherry trees and tugged on streaks of hair which had loosened from his bun. He wasn’t really looking at anything, staring up ahead while Sylvain preferred to _watch. _Watch how the leaves cast shadows across Felix’s face, how petals swirled around him with the wind, and how his posture slumped just a tiny bit the more relaxed he became. It didn’t happen often that silence lay between them, though this was a comfortable one and a small smile settled on Sylvain’s lips. Felix was beautiful.

"Are you done staring?" It was then that their gazes met, and Felix’s eyebrows knitted together. But he couldn’t hide the blush forming on his cheeks, not from Sylvain. Not when they’ve been going out for the past couple of months.

In any other situation Sylvain would have said something witty, come up with a joke or found another way to drown out the accusatory tone in Felix’s voice. But he didn’t. Right here, secluded from their classmates’ prying eyes and tired from their practice, Sylvain felt a little softer, a little lighter. And so he whispered instead, "I’d like to continue for a bit longer. You’re so handsome."

His voice didn’t carry his usual honey-covered carefree attitude, but it didn’t need to because Felix’s reaction came promptly: his cheeks darkened to a cherry shade of red, he averted his gaze and muttered something under his breath that faintly sounded like "If you must".

_Cute. _The thought crossed Sylvain’s mind like it had in the past, fleeting, for only a short moment before it was shoved back into the darkest corner of his thoughts. Recently though, he let it linger, stray further. Because he meant it — even if Felix kept reprimanding him for his sweet talks, Sylvain meant every compliment he had for him. It was more than just the shallow, cookie-cutter whispers of sweet nothingness he used to throw around like Byleth was giving out invitations for dinner and tea. He really meant them. Felix was cute. And handsome. And with how the soft, orange sunlight was falling into his eyes, hairstreaks curling around his face as they swayed in the wind and tiny, pinkish petals danced within it until they settled on the top of his head, he was truly beautiful. Even when his jaw moved in pretense-anger and his gaze fixed on Sylvain in feigned annoyance, he was still all Sylvain ever wished for.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!", growled Felix, growing a bit redder around his nose and cheeks.

Had he said all that aloud? In that case it was his turn now to blush and fumble with his thoughts. Sylvain loved to tease Felix, to tell him things that would make him flush and pretend he did not like hearing them when in reality he enjoyed it just as much as Sylvain did. But whenever he blurted out those things, couldn’t keep his tongue from forming words without his consent, Sylvain felt just as embarrassed.

"I can’t help it," he admitted, rubbing his neck as he felt the heat crawl onto his face.

Felix sighed at that but uncrossed his arms and shifted closer towards Sylvain. When he leaned against the wall and propped his elbow on it to support his weight, he would have looked suave if he hadn’t bit his bottom lip while looking at the ground. Still, Sylvain smiled and felt his heart thump happily when Felix extended his arm and brushed a petal out from his hair, tucked a short strand behind his ear and let his fingertips brush Sylvain’s cheek.

"You’re incorrigible," he grumbled but his gentle touches told a different story.

Sylvain chuckled, grabbed Felix’s hand to intertwine their fingers and pull him just the tiniest bit closer as he whispered, "I know."

Despite the unfamiliar angle — Sylvain leaning into Felix from below where he was seated on the wall — their lips found each other in a slow dance they had practiced one too many times, but it was short-lived. The caressing ceased just a second later and Sylvain smiled at him, bright and happy that he slowly warmed up to such romantic displays. But Sylvain wasn’t going to push his luck any further on that day. He was content with what he got.

"Let’s grab some food, I’m hungry." He blinked at Felix with a wide grin, tugging impatiently at his hand.

For a second Felix stared at him, then he rolled his eyes, huffed and stalked on ahead. "Whatever."

He hadn’t taken more than three steps before he stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as if he was asking Sylvain whether he’d come along any time soon or remain beneath the trees forever. It made Sylvain grin and jump up with a little more fervor than necessary, a subtle bounce in his steps as he made his way towards Felix, who was smiling back at him. Felix truly was a beautiful man.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to art, failed, but found the idea of cherry blossoms swirling around Felix rather cute. So here we have a quickly written one-shot instead. Wasn't sure how to end it, I hope it wasn't too messy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
